


New Year's eve and Other Proposals

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flails, Germany, Gift Fic, Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve, Siblings, Team Canada, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gilbert is adorable, gilbird - Freeform, prucan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia is on a mission. Canada wants to watch movies. All Germany wants to know is where the hell is brother is. Of course things can't ever be that simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's eve and Other Proposals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1054758/Scarpaw](/gifts?recipient=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fu%2F1054758%2FScarpaw).



New Year's proposals

Germany wondered what Prussia was up to. The house had been unsettlingly calm the past few days and he had seen very little of his brother. When carrying home an entire case of beer and loudly putting it away ceased to make his brother appear he went hunting because that meant Prussia was dead or in deep shit. Possibly both he thought with a sigh. After a quick walk around Berlin and Old Fritz’s tomb failed to bring any sign of the albino Germany decided to start calling people. Spain was useless (like normal) claiming he had last seen Prussia some weeks ago while France just chuckled and suggested that perhaps “Prussia is off finding amore”. Germany hung up at that having no desire to hear anything like that this early in the day. Sitting at the table he carefully started thinking where else Prussia could have gone. Finally he tried calling Prussia’s phone again after a quick search of the basement lair turned up no sign of any notes or stickies telling him where he had gone. Sitting on the couch with a beer in hand he rubbed his temples (The disaster that was the basement had been the thing that had driven him to drink to be honest) . What had France meant by ‘amore?’ surely no one would be insane enough to want to date Prussia. Right? But the more he thought about it the more he vaguely recalled Prussia telling him something on one of their beer tasting tours (It was a nations duty after all and the German name was at stake). He had mentioned a name ‘Canadia?’ frowning he called France “ Francis is my brother seeing Canadia?” he swore he could hear the other man roll his eyes.

“Yes chère he is and he said he told you months ago and his name is CANADA” the last was said with an amount of force that promised dire repercussions if that was not remembered.

“So that’s where he is then?” asked Germany.

“Call Canada and ask” said France exasperatedly.

“Thank you for your help”

“Anytime Ludwig chère by the way you have the whole house to yourself and are alone correct? I could come over….”

“NIEN” said Germany quickly hanging up he did not need a naked French man running around Germany (the land not the person) again.Sighing he went and found the book of nation’s phone numbers exactly where he remembered putting it. Running his finger down the page “Cameroon, China, Canada!” he quickly dialed the number hoping that the other nation would pick up.

(Meanwhile)

O0o0o0o0o

Prussia rolled out of bed when he heard music downstairs. Over the past few days he had become used to the sound as a sort of wake up call. Despite what people likely believed Prussia was actually fond of early mornings. Something’s simply never changed even if he wasn’t a Teutonic knight anymore or a ‘real’ nation. Pulling on jeans and tshirt he slipped down the stairs silently hoping to sneak up on Canada to surprise him. Much as he loved early mornings the Canadian loved them more or maybe it was the polar bear that made him get up. In either case early morning meant that by the time Prussia was awake there was always wonderful food to be had. Slipping into the kitchen he stealthily snuck up behind the smaller man.

“I know you are there Gil” said the other without turning around “I’m not dumb and its 7:00 and you always do this”

Deflating a bit Prussia wrapped his arms around Canada’s waist anyway. “I have to try Birdie I mean my reputation is at stake after all”

“I know Gil” Canada replied with a smile flipping a pancake and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. “So you ready for the new year?”

Resting his chin on the others shoulder Prussia grunted an affirmative sounding thoughtful. “I mean a new year for me simply means a new year with you after all” he said with a grin and a pinch of the others backside as he let him go to get a glass of milk.

Rolling his eyes Canada said “It’ll be almost a year won’t it”

Smirking as he poured his glass Prussia replied “A year January 15th”

“I can’t believe you propositioned me while we were hunting down maple trees”

“You didn’t seem to mind at the time Birdie’

Blushing Canada returned to finishing the pancakes gently sliding the last stack onto a plate with a yellow chick in the center. He and Prussia had gone to a pottery painting place with America and England last fall and Gilbert had insisted on making a plate with Gilbird on it after a few minutes of whining Mattie had caved and done a matching plate with Kilimanjaro. America had of course made a superhero coffee cup and England had done a tea plate with doctor who. (Somehow they had managed to finish the projects with no property damage aside from the one teapot England had ‘accidentally’ dropped on Prussia’s head).

“Well I must have been crazy Gil the trees were likely scarred for life” he said with a giggle plopping into the seat across from Prussia and shoving a plate across.

“Crazy in love” Prussia said with a smirk taking the plate and dumping an unholy amount of syrup.

“Or something anyway” Canada replied with a smile dumping the last of the syrup on his pancakes.

“So what’s the plan today Birdie?” asked Prussia as he finished sopping up every last drop of syrup on his plate.

“Well I was thinking if you didn’t mind that we could maybe watch a marathon of Lord of the Rings? Al got me the extended editions for Christmas this year and I finished all the paper work for my boss already” Canada said hopefully as he grabbed Prussia’s plate and started cleaning up.

Gilbert reeled him back him quickly hands somehow magically wrapping around his waist to pull him onto his lap. “Of course I’d love to Birdie” he said giving him a quick kiss.

Mattie smiled up at him “Thanks Gil”

“Anytime Mattie but I reserve the right to make comments upon the terrible swordsmanship of the High King of Gondor”

Canada rolled his eyes fondly “Of course Gil I wouldn’t expect anything less”

“Is your brother planning on shooting off those ridiculous fireworks at midnight he does every year” asked Prussia curiously.

“Of course he is its Alfred” said Canada with a groan burying his face in the others shoulder “Its totally going to keep us up tonight.”

“Well we could make fireworks of our own to ring in the New Year” Prussia said with a wink.

Canada resisted the urge to giggle “Maybe we can Gil” he said fondly as he regretfully stood to go finish the dishes.

As he got back up the phone started ringing. Kummawhatsit came with it out the device. With a sigh and a soft thank you he took the phone “Hello, Canada speaking”

“Canada? It is Germany I was calling to inquire whether mien brother was at your residence”

“Eh? Yes he is” replied Canada looking at Prussia confused mouthing ‘its your brother’ to him.

Prussia swiftly stood up and gestured for the phone. Canada nodded and handed it to him.

“Hey what’s up Westenmiss my awesome presence?” he cackled before Germany launched into a rant.

“I had no idea where you where what if you were dead or run over or Elizabeta had hit you in the head so hard you forgot who you were?…” Germany’s rant was long and predictable and Prussia started helping Canada clean up while he (semi) listened. Midway through the part about “Responsibility and telling me when you go to other continents” he started laughing.

“Oh Luddy I’ve been invading the vital regions of other continents since before you existed!” he could hear a sigh through the phone.

“I didn’t need to know that brother and are you sure Canada appreciates having his vital regions seized?”

Canada grabbed the phone back “Actually Germany I have a town in one of my provinces named New Prussia so I really don’t mind at all” he hoped his amusement was audible through the phone.

Prussia stole the phone back “See Ludwig Canada actually likes me” ignoring the mutter of ‘most of the time’ from behind him. With a thunk on the other end of the phone he grinned. He knew his brother well enough to know that he was probably head desking right now.

With a sigh his brother got back on the line “When do you expect to come home then? Osten”

Grinning because he had won yet again Prussia replied “I don’t know maybe next week? Or next month? Its our anniversary in a few weeks so I’ll probably stay for that unless you want me to bring Canada home?”

“I am pretty sure Canada’s boss wouldn’t be pleased if you kidnapped him” Germany said dryly. 

Canada and Prussia both shrugged “To be honest he probably wouldn’t care” Canada chimed in.

“It’s the polar bear we’d have to worry about anyway” muttered Prussia.

“Well if you do visit expect to be fed a lot of pasta Canada. Italy is fond of feeding people”

Canada nodded even though the other man couldn’t see him. “Of course”

“Awwwwww is Feli making sure you don’t starve? That’s adorable little brother!” Prussia chimed in.

“I am perfectly capable of feeding myself.” Protested Germany.

“Anyway bro its been nice talking to ya but gotta go can’t let Canada wither away because he is suffering withdrawal from my awesome 5 meters!” Prussia hung up.

“GIL!!” he grinned at the indignant screech

“Awww Birdie you know its true!” he scooped up the other quickly and deposited him on the couch in the other room. “Now you are going to sit here and relax and watch hockey and I’m gonna clean up and then we are going to watch Lord of the Rings and fuck”

Canada rolled his eyes more amused than irritated “Ever the pragmatist Gil eh?”

“And you love it” he replied ruffling the others hair.

“I want a maple beer when you come back” he called after Prussia delightedly resigning himself to a day spent cuddling on the couch with his lover.

“Of course Birdie” he swore he could hear the laugh in Prussia’s voice.

Back in the kitchen Prussia quickly started cleaning up. Despite his basement cave he really was a neat and orderly person when he wanted to be (the basement was a way to annoy Ludwig to be honest). And Canada liked things to be neat.

Finishing up in record time he let Kuma out after having a ‘chat’ with him requesting privacy later that day. With a grunt the bear lopped off presumably for Quebec or wherever he went when Canada and Prussia were doing things no innocent polar bear should see (or hear for that matter).

Taking a deep breath Prussia paused for a moment drawing a box out of his pocket and quickly glancing at the ring inside. “you are a knight you are brave you have fought the ottoman empire you can totally ask Matthew to marry you” he muttered to himself. And head held up high he walked into the next room

0o0o0o0o0o

It was halfway through the Two Towers before he felt it was right. As he quickly paused the scene where Arwen gave Aragorn her Evenstar necklace (to Mattie’s protesting shout) he got on one knee. “Matthew of Canada will you marry me?”

Time seemed to pause as Canada looked at him surprised. Then it seemed to start again as his eyes filled up with tears and he launched himself at the other man

“OF COURSE I WILL” he shrieked (In a totally manly way)

Gilbert grinned as he slipped the ring onto his finger and Mattie grinned back

“A maple leaf really Gil?”

“It seemed fitting” he replied with a smile so big he almost looked like America for a second. “Mine is plain but we can get a sword or something on it if you’d like”

Canada laughed “We will definitely have to do that” quickly darting up to kiss the other he added “gimme a sec I need to call papa”

“What ever floats your boat meine liebe ” replied Prussia before he remembered just who Canada’s ‘papa’ was. “Oh shit” he said to Gilbird who looked at him smugly “France is going to kill me.”


End file.
